From Admin to Gym Leader
by Ability King KK
Summary: Everyone knows Marlon as the Humilau Gym Leader, but what they don't know is that before he became a Gym Leader in Unova he was originally from the Hoenn Region...and worked for Team Aqua.


**This one-shot will be a mix of the games (Team Aqua's appearance), animé (setting), and manga (some Pokémon used).**

 **-:-**

Standing outside the Weather Institute were three tan-skinned individuals. The three were wearing strange uniforms that marked them as part of the organization known as Team Aqua.

"Alright you three! You know what needs to be done, so don't screw up!" exclaimed a voice through the radio.

"Muwahahahahaha! Don't worry, Archie! We'll make sure this job goes smoothly!" exclaimed a large muscular man with a smile. "We are Team Aqua's Admins after all!"

The other two with the large man looked at him with blank looks. The male of the two leaned over to whisper to the other.

"I wonder if Matt actually remembers what we're here for."

The woman had a smirk on her face. "I'll bet you twenty bucks that he doesn't."

The man returned the smirk. "And lose out on twenty bucks? I don't think so, Shelly."

"You're no fun, Marlon," replied Shelly with a pout.

As the two finished their conversation, Matt turned towards them. "Okay you two! Let's get started!"

"And what exactly were we supposed to do again, Matt?" asked Shelly as she crossed her arms underneath her large breasts.

"… … …"

"…You actually forgot, didn't you?" questioned Marlon as he facepalmed.

"I didn't forget!"

"Then what are we supposed to do?!" demanded Shelly as she glared at her teammate. Arceus how she hated working with Matt the muscle head on important jobs. If only it was just her and Marlon.

"We're here to get something for the Boss!"

"And that something is…?"

"…Oh! We need to grab some data from the Weather Institute!"

"Looks like you're not as stupid as we thought, Matt," stated Shelly with a smirk. This earned her a glare from the larger man.

"Knock it off, you two," said Marlon with a serious look. "Let's just get this over with so we can return to the base."

Nodding in agreement, the three made their way inside the Weather Institute. Once inside, Matt and Shelly sent out some of their Pokémon – Matt's Azumarill and Shelly's Crawdaunt and Ludicolo.

"Alright! Everyone listen up and no one gets hurt!" exclaimed Matt as he stepped forward. "We want all of the data you guys' have and we want it now!"

"Wh-What? Who are you people?" questioned one of the scientists as he backed away in fear.

Matt gave off a scary looking grin. "We're Team Aqua."

"I've heard of you," replied another scientist with a glare. "I don't know what you want the data for, but there is no way we're handing it over."

"Wrong answer. Azumarill, use Aqua Tail!"

" _Azumarill!"_ exclaimed the Aqua Rabbit Pokémon as she swung her water engulfed tail.

"Crawdaunt, use Bubblebeam! Ludicolo, use Water Gun!" ordered Shelly.

" _Crawdaunt!"_

" _Ludicolo!"_

While Matt and Shelly were having their Pokémon tear up the place, Marlon made his way upstairs and over to the computers to try and find the data they needed. He was lucky that all the scientists were downstairs so he wouldn't be disturbed.

"Come on…I know the data is here somewhere," muttered the Aqua Admin as he continued typing.

He soon stopped though when he heard the sound of a small whimper. Looking around, he soon found the source. It was a little girl and she was holding a small Pokémon that he didn't recognize.

"Wh-Who are you?" stuttered the little girl, afraid of the strange man before her.

"…I should be the one asking that," replied Marlon. "What are you doing here, kid? It's dangerous right now."

Another whimper came from the girl as she held the Pokémon in her arms tighter. "M-My daddy brought me here so he could g-give me Castform. Is daddy okay?"

Marlon looked nervous at the question. He didn't want to upset the child any further by telling her that his teammates had to hurt her father and the other scientists because they were being uncooperative.

"…I'm sure he's okay. He's just talking with my colleagues right now." Replied Marlon with a smile, hoping that he could calm the child down.

Of course things went downhill from there when he idiot teammate called out to him.

"Hey, Marlon! Are you done yet?" yelled Matt as he made his way upstairs with Shelly.

' _Damn it, Matt!'_

When the other two Admins entered the room they were surprised to see the child hiding slightly behind Marlon.

"What's with the brat?" demanded Matt with a narrowed look.

"Does it matter?" countered Marlon with his own narrowed look.

"We don't need any witnesses," replied the muscle man as he moved forward and reached for the child.

The little girl let out a terrified yelp as Matt reached for her, but before Matt could grab her Marlon grabbed hold of his wrist, stopping him in his tracks.

"Touch her and I'll knock you out," stated Marlon with a dangerous look in his eyes.

Matt and Shelly were surprised to see this. Most of the time Marlon was the laid back one of their little group, so to see him look like this was a little off putting.

"…Hmph, whatever," replied Matt with a grunt as he retracted his hand. "Not like it matters anyway. We took care of all those scientists. Knocked 'em out and tied 'em up real good!"

Marlon really wanted to kill Matt right now when he heard another whimper came from the little girl. She didn't need to see her father all bloody and bruised.

Sensing a need to change the topic, Shelly spoke up. "So did you find what we need, Marlon?"

He shook his head. "No. From what I can tell, the data isn't here."

"What?! That's impossible!" exclaimed Matt as he glared at his teammate. "Are you sure you looked hard enough?"

"I think he's right, Matt," replied Shelly as she searched the computer herself. "I'm not finding anything in any of the files."

Matt let out a growl. "Just great! The Boss is going to be steamed when he hears about this!"

"Just what we need," muttered Marlon with a grimace.

It was then that they could hear police sirens in the distance.

"Shit!" exclaimed Matt.

"Watch your language in front of kids!" yelled Shelly as she glared at the larger man. She may have been a villain, but she wasn't going to allowing cursing in front of children.

"We need to get out of here!"

The three Admins made their way towards the stairs to make their escape. Marlon though stopped when he heard the little girl whimper. Making his way back towards her, he kneeled down in front of her.

"I want you to listen to me. The police will be hear any moment. I want you to stay here until they come get you, understand?"

"Wh-Why?"

"…It's safer than downstairs right now. Now promise me you'll stay right here, okay?"

The little girl gave a hesitant nod. "Okay."

Marlon her a small reassuring smile. "Good girl. I promise everything will end up okay."

With that, he gave the girl a quick pat to the head and stood up. Giving one last smile to the girl, he made his escape and caught up with his teammates.

-:-

At Team Aqua headquarters, the three Admins stood before their leader, Archie, who had his back turned to them as he watched the Water-type Pokémon in the large aquarium in his office.

"You mean to tell me that you came back empty-handed?" questioned Archie with a growl.

"Unfortunately," replied Marlon. "When we got there and went through the computers we couldn't find anything concerning Kyogre."

"I had even checked it myself just in case Marlon might have missed something. Nothing," added Shelly.

Archie let out another growl. "Damn it!"

"I bet if Marlon wasn't dealing with that little brat he might have found something," stated Matt as he crossed his arms.

Marlon and Shelly glared at their fellow Admin while Archie sent Marlon a narrowed look.

"What brat?" demanded the Aqua Boss.

"…One of the scientists had their daughter with them at the Institute."

"And did you deal with her?"

"…She was just a little girl, sir."

Archie slammed his fist on his desk in anger. "It doesn't matter if she was a little girl! She could have gotten in the way!"

Marlon did not like where this was going. "But…"

"No buts! Anyone who gets in the way of Team Aqua needs to be taken care of…no matter how old they are," replied Archie with a glare.

The Admin hesitantly gave a curt nod of agreement. "Of course, sir."

"Good. All of you, dismissed."

With that the three turned and left the room. Once in the hall, a livid Marlon went in the opposite direction as Shelly and Matt.

"Huh, what's eating him?" questioned Matt.

Shelly really wanted to smack Matt right now.

-:-

Later that night, Marlon was silently making his way through the base after making sure no one was up. Why was he sneaking around? It was simple. He was leaving Team Aqua. If there was one thing Marlon couldn't stand it was hurting children and the fact that Archie had no problem hurting children to reach his goals, there was no way the young man could support that.

Just as he was about to reach the exit, he was stopped by a voice he knew all too well.

"So you're just going to leave?"

Turning around, Marlon was confronted by the glare of Shelly.

"Of course I am," replied Marlon. "There's no way I could stay and work for someone like Archie any longer."

"…Then take me with you."

Marlon looked at the woman across from him with a confused look. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me. If you're going to leave then I'm going with you," stated the still glaring Shelly, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Absolutely not!" hissed Marlon as he glared back.

"Why not?!"

"You and I both know what kind of person Archie is. Once he finds out that I'm gone, he'll try to hunt me down. There is no way I'm letting him go after you too."

"So you'd rather I continue working for that maniac?"

"It's safer than being on the run! At least by working for him you'd stay on his good side!"

Shelly's glare became harsher. "I don't care about being safe, damn it! I'll take my chances on the run!"

Before Shelly could continue on with her rant, Marlon strode forward and silenced her by placing his lips upon hers. Her eyes went wide in shock before they closed and she returned the kiss. When they separated, Marlon spoke.

"But **I'm** not taking that chance, Shelly."

Not giving her the chance to reply, Marlon pinched her neck to knock her out. He caught her before she hit the floor. Once he had her secured, he took one of her Poké Balls and called out her Ludicolo.

" _Ludi?"_

"Ludicolo, I want you to bring Shelly back to her room and stay with her until she wakes up."

" _Ludicolo!"_

The Carefree Pokémon took his trainer into his arms and made his way down the hall back to the sleeping quarters. With that taken care of, Marlon exited the base and brought out one of his own Poké Balls.

"Come out, Wailord."

In a flash, a very large Pokémon appeared in the ocean. Marlon then jumped atop of the Float Whale Pokémon.

" _Wailord!"_

"Let's set sail, Wailord!"

Letting out another cry, the large Pokémon swam off in the distance, carrying his trainer to far off lands.

-:-

After having left Team Aqua, Marlon had decided that he needed to live somewhere so far from the Hoenn Region that no one would ever be able to find him. It was during this journey that he ended up in Humilau City of the Unova Region.

As soon as he arrived he knew that this was where he would live for the rest of his days. He was even to get a job! Not even a day had gone by when he met a man named Alder. From what Marlon could gather, Alder seemed to be a bit off his rocker…and somewhat of a pervert whenever near women. Anyway, the strange man had offered Marlon a position as the Humilau Gym Leader, which surprised the former Admin.

"You want me to be Gym Leader? Why?" questioned Marlon.

Alder just gave out a laugh. "Humilau is in need of a new Gym Leader and you would be perfect for it, given how connected to the sea you are. I saw how you rode that Wailord of yours."

That was really all it took to convince Marlon to accept. Not only would he be truly free from his past, but also he now had a future to look forward to.

That was around two years ago and Marlon was still going strong as Gym Leader of Humilau City. He was currently making his way back to his gym after a day of swimming with his Pokémon and catching new Pokémon as well.

"Nice job today, Mantine," said Marlon with a grin holding up a net filled with Poké Balls. "You've definitely gotten stronger, huh?"

" _Mantine!"_ exclaimed the Kite Pokémon, giving his trainer a smile.

Returning his Pokémon to its Poké Ball, Marlon turned and made his way towards the gym. As he got closer he noticed that someone was standing outside of the gym, making him think that it was probably a challenger, although he never had a challenger who wore a blue two-piece bikini and sarong combo. When he got a real good look at the person though, his blood went cold when he recognized exactly whom it was.

Sharp blue eyes locked onto Marlon with quite possibly the nastiest glare the man has ever seen those eyes produce. "You've got a lot of nerve doing what you did."

"H-Hey, Shelly! How long has it been since we've last seen each other?" asked the nervous Gym Leader.

"Marlon…" growled the woman, looking ready to tear him a new one.

"…Let's take this inside," replied Marlon, leading her inside of the gym. Once he was sure no one would listen in on them, he turned back to Shelly and continued. "Look, I know that you're mad at me, what with me knocking you out so I could escape."

"You think," deadpanned Shelly.

"But like I told you before, Shelly; I didn't want to risk your life."

"And I told you that I was willing to take that risk! Working for Archie was hell, damn it!"

"And what if he comes after you?"

"Doubt it. Not long after you left Archie was able to accomplish what he set out to do and that was apparently to control Kyogre for power."

"Not surprising. I always had a feeling that the whole "expand the seas for the good of Pokémon" was just bull," replied Marlon with a frown.

"It was. Unfortunately for Archie, some kid and his Pikachu managed to stop him, thus disbanding Team Aqua and Archie and Matt being sent to prison."

"What about you? How are you here?"

The woman gave him a smirk. "I was able to stay out of prison in exchange for telling the police everything I knew about Team Aqua. I was surprised when Maxie even vouched for me to keep me out of prison."

"Wait, what? Team Magma is still around?"

"In a sense. Turns out that Maxie truly believed he could bring peace to the world if he were to expand the land. The complete opposite of Archie."

"I see. …So how did you find me anyway? I'm pretty sure I left no trace of where I've been."

Shelly merely rolled her eyes. "Well, Mr. Gym Leader, it wasn't that hard considering all the prestige you've built up here."

"…But how did you hear about my position as Gym Leader all the way back home? I know that Unova news isn't broadcast in Hoenn."

A slight grin appeared on the woman's face. "Maxie again. After Team Aqua was defeated, Maxie started working with Steven Stone on researching Mega Evolution. Since Steven is the Hoenn Champion, he has access to all information pertaining to any all Pokémon Leagues around the world. Upon learning that you were the Humilau Gym Leader, Maxie told me and I came here as soon as I could."

Marlon let out a sigh of frustration. "You always were a stubborn woman."

Shelly let out a few giggles, happy to see the man before her again after so long. Of course there was still some unfinished business.

"Marlon?"

"Hm?" hummed the Gym Leader as he turned to Shelly. When he did he received an open palm slap to the face. His own hand shot up to where she hit him and he stared at her with wide eyes. "What the hell was that for?!"

"That was for knocking me unconscious!" exclaimed Shelly as she glared at him. She then reached up and grabbed his head with both hands. "And this is for leaving before I could give you an answer!"

With that, she pulled him forward and captured his lips with her own. The roles were now reversed as Marlon's eyes became wider before closing as he returned the kiss. When they separated, they rested their foreheads together as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I'm going to take a wild guess here and say that you want to stay here with me?" wondered Marlon with a smile.

Shelly returned the smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Marlon."

The two former Aqua Admins kissed one more time before turning and heading further into the gym where Marlon showed his new girlfriend her new home.

The future was as clear as the sea for these two.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **In the Japanese versions of BW2, Marlon speaks with a Kyushu dialect. Hoenn is based directly off of the Kyushu region of real-world Japan. With these two facts, it is implied through his speech that Marlon is originally from the Hoenn Region…and that it was a missed opportunity not having him make a cameo in ORAS.**

 **I find it a little too coincidental that Marlon and Team Aqua from ORAS have very similar appearances. Along with Marlon being a former Hoenn native, that's where the "what if Marlon was a former Aqua Admin" headcanon comes from.**

 **As for the Marlon x Shelly pairing…it at least makes a lot more sense than Marlon x Roxie AKA Acidshipping, which only exists because people think the two new Gym Leaders added to Gen V just had to be together.**


End file.
